


Alternatives

by trufflemores_Glee_fic



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 03:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11349291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trufflemores_Glee_fic/pseuds/trufflemores_Glee_fic
Summary: Blaine finds Kurt's boyfriend pillow.  It's not as good as the real deal, but it works.





	Alternatives

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everybody! After receiving multiple requests to repost my old Glee fics, I have created a second AO3 account to do so. I hope you can forgive me for flooding the Glee pages over the next few days. 
> 
> I also ask for kindness regarding the quality of these fics. Over on my main AO3 account (trufflemores), I have written over 150 Flash fics; end result, my current work is of a higher quality than these older pieces. But I know how beloved old fics can be, and I respect that something I consider sub-par can be someone else's favorite. 
> 
> So I hope you enjoy this fic and any others you choose to read. If you choose to do so, I would also be happy to have you on board 'The Flash' bandwagon as well.
> 
> Kick back, relax, and enjoy. You have been one of the greatest audiences I have ever had.
> 
> Affectionately yours,  
> trufflemores

Kurt was gone for the night and try though he might to uphold his promise not to mope, Blaine couldn't help himself as he lay awake, staring at the ceiling and letting out a put-upon sigh.

It was well after midnight and he needed to sleep if he wanted to be coherent during his morning classes, but sleep eluded him.  Complain though he might when Kurt was around to steal the sheets from him and occasionally deliver a stern -- if unintended -- kick to his shin, Blaine missed him.  He would gladly have shivered the night away if it meant his sleeping husband was still beside him; if anything, he could have cuddled up to Kurt's blanketed form and weathered the cold that way.

Listening to the unceasing bustle of the city beyond their four walls, he closed his eyes, willing himself to let go of his loneliness and doze off.  He'd managed plenty of times without Kurt back in high school.  Surely it shouldn't be so different now.

Still, he conceded sadly, rolling onto his side and staring at the opposite wall, he hadn't had the same privileges back in high school that he did now.  Kurt's absence was keener; the silence, acute.

With a frustrated sigh, he sat up, planning on exhausting himself on the couch -- he could at least be productive if he couldn't sleep -- when inspiration struck, spotting the oddly shaped pillow tucked in Kurt's side of the closet.

By Kurt's own admission, Bruce and he were exclusive.  Even so, Blaine thought, already shuffling to his feet and crossing the room, Kurt would find difficulty faulting him for using it for such a good purpose.  If nothing else, it was better than endless Netflix watching to calm his thoughts.

As soon as his arms closed around the boyfriend pillow, he knew he'd made the right move, eyes sliding shut in pleasure as he buried his face against the cool fabric.  It smelled like Kurt, a faint, comforting trace that made it irresistible.  He didn't let go and scarcely lifted his head from it as he stumbled back to bed, flopping over and rearranging the pillow to his liking.

And it didn't shift around and snuffle or steal his covers like Kurt would, but it was cool and just firm enough to close his arms around, its shoulder just broad enough to tuck his cheek against.

Content, he let sleep take him at last, hugging Bruce close and only surrendering him, half-awake, when he felt a warm pair of hands gently pry it from his grasp.  Kurt -- it had to be him; his scent gave him away, if nothing else, weary and travel-laden but still him -- shuffled into the space beside him and let Blaine wrap his arms around his waist.

He knew he should say something, should welcome Kurt home at the very least, but all that came out was a soft, happy sigh as he nuzzled against Kurt's shoulder.

Bruce might have helped, Blaine thought, already sinking fully into sleep again, but nothing could ever replace Kurt.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. Please let me know if there are any weird coding errors in the fic! I did my best to weed them out before publication, but some will inevitably slip through the cracks.


End file.
